Combat Missions
Overview While a large part of the game is focussed on your economy, such as setting up businesses and trading via Jobs, there are numerous occasions when you'll need to get your hands dirty and take part in a combat mission. Combat missions are started in many ways, most of which are a result of your actions: * Wet Works for a Crime Lord * Bank heists * Raiding armouries * Prison breaks * Complications resulting from: ** drive-by shootings ** raids on independent or criminal businesses ** firebombing criminal constructions ** trading with certain associates * Performing Tasks in a campaign mission * Destroying evidence during a police investigation However, some combat missions arise unexpectedly: * Defending your buildings; if you have a Lookout established * Enemy gang attacks on your Hideout Initiating Combat At the start of combat, there is usually time to get your gang in to position before engaging in combat. Combat starts as soon as an enemy becomes "Aware" of your presence, either due to close proximity to one of your henchmen, or nearby gun fire or similar activity. In some missions, the enemy will already be engaged and you'll have no choice but to initiate combat immediately. When combat starts, the Reaction statistic determines the initial order of turns for each henchman, ally and enemy taking part in the combat. Turns vs. Rounds Combat missions are turn based, with each character being able to move and act a number of times in each turn, depending on their MP (Movement Points) and AP (Action Points). Most actions will prevent any further movement within the same turn, although there are weapons such as Knuckles and Perks such as Killing Spree that enable additional movement after an action has been taken. Mission Types Note: This list is incomplete and does not cover campaign-specific combat missions. Brotherhood Funding "The KKK held a large fundraiser today. Sneak in, take out the KKK guards an steal their newfound wealth." * No support roles * Win criteria: ** Kill all enemies on the map * Fail criteria: ** Your gang dies before winning Easy Come, Easy Go "A group of smalltime hustlers scored big in a recent con. They are holed up in a small hotel in Northside. Take them out and take their money." * Support role: ** Assassin (attack random enemies during combat) * Win criteria: ** Kill all enemies (usually 5 of them) on the map * Fail criteria: ** Your gang dies before winning * Notes: ** There doesn't seem to be any money to actually 'pick up' on the map, just enemies to kill ** Assassins can sometimes make enemies aware of your presence sooner than you'd desire Lock, Stock and Two Blazing Guns "Some two-bit thugs have made a lot of money from their homemade moonshine. They are only a handful of guys. Taking their money will be a child's play." * Support role: ** Free whiskey (send a crate of whiskey to get some of your enemies drunk) * Win criteria: ** Kill all enemies (usually 3 of them) on the map * Fail criteria: ** Your gang dies before winning Money Grab "I can almost smell the money. We just have to shoot a few bullets and bust a few heads to get the dough." * Support roles: ** Scout (start in better positions) ** Assassin (attack random enemies during combat) * Win criteria: ** Locate and steal two bags of money, then escape via green exit zones; or ** Kill all enemies on the map after collecting all bags of loot * Fail criteria: ** Your gang dies before winning * Notes: ** Some additional enemies usually appear after collecting all bags of loot, be ready for them ** Henchmen carrying loot will drop it if incapacitated, requiring another henchman to recover it ** Assassins can sometimes make enemies aware of your presence sooner than you'd desire Police Ambush "Deputy Kingsley has organised an ambush. In order to get your Beer/Liquor, you will have to fight the cops." * Support roles: ** Bribe (the police will arrive later) * Win criteria: ** Escape via exit zones; or ** Kill all enemies * Fail criteria: ** Your gang dies before winning * Notes: ** Additional enemies will usually show up after a few rounds ** This mission type is mostly caused by complications when trading with Deputy Kingsley *** Depending on outcome, heat is often increased or reduced by 2 stars *** You will often gain more alcohol than was originally offered if you win ** The mission is often fought in a train station, one of the biggest combat maps in the game The Third Man Wins "Several New York gangsters have come to Atlantic City to buy some booze. We'll sneak in to their hotel and waste them. We have to move quickly so no one can trace the attack back to us." * Support role: ** Inside Man (grants visibility in several locations) * Win criteria: ** Kill all enemies within four rounds * Fail criteria: ** Failure to kill all enemies within 4 rounds; or ** Your gang dies before winning * Notes: ** Mixture of ranged weapons and melee troops recommended, you have to go hunting for some of the enemies which uses up available rounds Two by Two "Here's how it's going to go down, boys. Two of us will go in and take the money, while the other two remain behind to cover our escape and take care of enemy reinforcements." * Support role: ** Diversion (some enemies will not be able to participate) * Win criteria: ** Get all bags of money (usually 2) and escape; or ** Kill all enemies * Fail criteria: ** Your gang dies before winning * Notes: ** Some additional enemies usually near exit zone after a few rounds, be ready for them ** Henchmen carrying loot will drop it if incapacitated, requiring another henchman to recover it Under Siege "Getting in and taking the money was a cinch. However, someone ratted us out to the police and now the coppers are blocking our escape. We'll have to fight our way out." * Support role: ** Driver (reinforcements will arrive earlier) * Win criteria: ** Escape via exit zones; or ** Kill all enemies * Fail criteria: ** Your gang dies before winning * Notes: ** Additional enemies will usually show up after a few rounds